User talk:MedaA
Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Magdosnake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoujiroElric (Talk) 00:29, September 4, 2009 Hello. It is great that you want to collaborate with us. However, when creating a page, it's not the title and a single description. You might include the infobox, and fill up with the name at least. Also, we are still wondering, what about that description in the Maxsnake page? "Wait up, will you? You're infected by a virus."... can you please explain us that?--SoujiroElric 00:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I edited my message. I might have mistaken you.--SoujiroElric 00:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ah, just curious, a question. What language do you originally speak?--SoujiroElric 22:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Please, when creating more Medabots pages, do not list them as AAA-YX (say, KBT-0X). AAA-Y (say, KBT-0) is enough for listing a Medabot, okay? This does not apply to the lists, as the series numbers are the same as they appear in each game.--SoujiroElric 00:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Please stop adding that image to the Peppercat page, we must have a preference for sprites rather than photos.--SoujiroElric 18:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) New pages... Please stop making pages with no text on them. ): If you don't have enough info to write (not copy) a sentence about the subject, then you shouldn't be making the page. Also, when you use infoboxes, copy all of the code for it onto the page, not just the parts you're filling. That way we can easily tell which parts still need to be filled. For example... Instead of this: Do this: Thanks. ~ Kimbles 02:17, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, please listen... I left a note before saying to stop creating blank pages, but it looks like you didn't hear it... So I'm asking again, please either stop making pages or reply here and explain why you won't. If you can't read or understand our messages, that's a big problem for us. If you ignore this message and keep making new pages, we may have to ban you from the wiki. ): ~ Kimbles 02:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just in case... *translating to spanish* :Antes dejé una nota diciendo que dejaras de crear páginas en blanco, pero parece que no escuchaste... Así que pido de nuevo, deja de hacer páginas o responde aquí y explica por qué no lo harás. Si no puedes leer o entender nuestros mensajes, es un gran problema para nosotros. Si ignoras este mensaje y sigues haciendo nuevas páginas, podríamos tener que banearte de la wiki. ): :Si hablas español espero que entiendas este mensaje. Gracias.--SoujiroElric 02:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, one article more you create with just TOO little content and you will be earning a temporal ban. / Ok, un artículo más que creas con MUY poco contenido y te ganas un ban temporal.--SoujiroElric 22:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :If you at least answer us I can reconsider the ban, but please, answer!! / Si al menos nos respondes reconsideraré el ban, pero por favor, ¡responde!--SoujiroElric 22:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) If you want to help, please speak in english everywhere. You have been already warned.--SoujiroElric 23:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Man, if you want to move pages or give other names, at the very least leave a message on the discussion page before doing anything (and don't do anything if people don't agree). What you did won't be allowed again.--SoujiroElric 01:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC)